


A Pressing Question

by pensul



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensul/pseuds/pensul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief mid-sex conversation between Asami and Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pressing Question

Asami let out a ragged breath as a rough, eager tongue slid through her slick folds. She felt Korra hum against her warmth, the soft vibrations sending shivers up her spine. Teeth barely scraped against her clit, welcoming a faint gasp. A low groan soon followed as lips closed around her clit and pulled it in softly. Asami tangled her fingers into Korra's hair, encouraging the head working diligently between her thighs to continue the ministrations.

"Korra." She uttered the name under her breath, repeating it like a mantra. A quiet prayer to the person who was unraveling her at this very moment. "Korra..."

Every night, Korra effortlessly coaxed out loud moans and broken sobs from Asami. This night was not any different. She was already beginning to break beneath the sensual touches. It was getting more difficult to release her death grip on Korra's hair. Asami was sure that if she pulled on the brown locks any harder, she would end up ripping it all out.

 _Bald_... "Hey Korra," she rasped out.

Korra looked up at her with raised eyebrows, mouth still smothered against Asami's center. "Yes?"

"What if you were bald?"

The question made Korra pause. A second later, she burst into laughter. "What the hell, Asami?"

Asami smiled, humored by the idea. "What? I just thought it was something interesting to think about."

"Well..." Korra delayed her response with a long, languid lick. "You think I'd be able to pull it off?"

A shudder ran through Asami's body. She struggled to form a coherent reply. "Honestly, I don't think so..."

Korra lazily kissed Asami's glistening folds, brushing her nose against her clit. "That hurts, Asami." Another slow lick. "You're supposed to say that I look good no matter what."

The sounds escaping Asami's mouth were a mixture of giggles and moans. "It's just that I really like being able to run my fingers through your hair." She reinforced the statement with a quick tug, digging her nails slightly into Korra's scalp. "Like this."

"Oh," Korra said with another kiss. "Better keep my hair then."

"Sounds like a good plan." Asami pulled in Korra's head further between her legs. "Okay, no more talking with your mouth full."

Korra grinned mischievously, giving a knowing nod before picking up from where she had left off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens whenever I try to write smut.  
> I don't know why I keep on posting these super short things as their own separate works, but oh well.


End file.
